starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II version history/Patch 2.1
*unknown patch numbers* Heart of the Swarm Balance Update - April 9, 2015 Zerg *Swarm Host **Cost modified from 200 Minerals and 100 Vespene to 100 Minerals and 200 Vespene **Supply cost increased from 3 to 4 **Movement speed increased from 2.25 to 2.95 **Swarm Hosts now require the Burrow research in order to burrow **Swarm Hosts no longer collide with Locusts *Spawn Locusts – This ability has been reworked **Auto-cast removed, Spawn Locusts must now be manually cast. **Spawn Locusts cooldown increased from 25 seconds to 60 seconds **Casting Spawn Locusts no longer requires a Swarm Host to be burrowed *Locust **Weapon speed increased from .8 to .6 **Locust duration increased from 15 seconds (+10 seconds with Enduring Locusts) to 25 seconds *Infestation Pit **Enduring Locusts – This upgrade has been removed **New upgrade: Flying Locusts - Allows Locusts spawned by Swarm Hosts to fly. Flying Locusts can use Swoop to land and attack ***Requires Lair ***Cost is 200 Minerals, 200 Vespene, 160 seconds ***Allows Locusts spawned by Swarm Hosts to fly. Flying Locusts can use Swoop to land and attack ***Swoop: Orders the Locust to land at the targeted location, allowing it to attack *Viper **Blinding Cloud range increased from 10 to 11 Terran *Raven **Point Defense Drone duration decreased from 180 seconds to 20 seconds Protoss *Tempest **Bonus damage versus massive air units decreased from +50 damage to +14 damage.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-04-07. Heart of the Swarm Balance Update -- April 9, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-05-11. Heart of the Swarm Balance Update - July 25, 2014 Terran *Widow Mine **Splash radius is now 1.75. There are no longer 50% or 25% damage zones. **Splash damage is now 40 (+40 Shields) for the full 1.75 splash radius. *Thor **Changed to prioritize their AA weapon over the AG weapon Protoss *Mothership Core **Time Warp duration decreased from 30 to 10 secondsBlizzard Entertainment. 2014-07-25. Heart of the Swarm Balance Update -- July 25, 2014. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-07-26. Heart of the Swarm Balance Update - May 23, 2014 '''Terran' *Removed Transformation Servos upgrade *Changed Hellion/Hellbat transform requirement to Armory Zerg *Brood Lord gains the Frenzied ability *Frenzied is changed to also be immune to movement altering abilitiesBlizzard Entertainment. 2014-05-23. Heart of the Swarm Balance Update -- May 23, 2014. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-05-23. Heart of the Swarm Balance Update - February 28, 2014 Protoss *'Mothership Core' **Vision radius reduced from 14 to 9. Terran *'Widow Mine' **Sentinel Missiles now deal bonus splash damage to units with Shields, based on their distance from the target. Splash damage is now dealt as follows: ***40 + 40 vs. Shields within 1.25 radius. ***20 + 20 vs. Shields from 1.25 to 1.5. ***10 + 10 vs. Shields from 1.5 to 1.75. Zerg *'Hydralisk' **Delay between attacks decreased from .83 to .75 seconds.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-02-28. Heart of the Swarm Balance Update -- February 28, 2014. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-03-01. Heart of the Swarm Balance Update - February 4, 2014 Protoss *'Mothership Core' **Time Warp energy cost increased from 75 to 100. Terran *'Ghost' **Ghost starting energy increased from 50 to 75. **The Moebius Reactor upgrade has been removed from the Ghost Academy.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-02-04. Heart of the Swarm Balance Update -- February 4, 2014. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-02-06. 2.1.10 Version 2.1.10.35237 May 12, 2015 Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue where players would receive an “Input Limit Reached” error when viewing their profile while having a friend that belongs to a clan *Fixed a crash that would sometimes occur when viewing the Score Screen after a game. *Fixed a rare crash affecting Arcade games.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-05-12. StarCraft II 2.1.10 Patch Notes. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-05-12. 2.1.9 March 24, 2015 General *Warcraft III Assets **We’ve introduced over three thousand new assets from the Warcraft III Reign of Chaos and The Frozen Throne. **To gain access to these assets, launch the StarCraft II Editor and add the following dependency: ****Warcraft III (Data Mod) ****File > Dependencies ****Click ‘Add Other’ ****Select the ‘Battle.net’ tab ****Click ‘Log In’ and enter your Battle.net account information ****Double click on Warcraft III (Data Mod) *Arcade and Custom Game Lobby Changes **Hosts will be able to remove players who have a pending invite. **If a player fails to accept an invite, additional invites from that player will be delayed. **The duration of a pending invite has been dramatically reduced. *WCS Observer Interface **We’ve made several improvements to the WCS Observer Interface ***Minerals, Gas, army count, and worker count can now be displayed simultaneously. *** Unit wireframes are now displayed for single or group selection. ***Information is displayed more consistently, making it easier for tournament organizers to display auxiliary information. ***Hot keys have been improved and simplified. Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue that could allow a player to join a private lobby when they were not friends with the host. *Certain hotkeys in the Wings of Liberty campaign can now be remapped. *Presence information displayed in the Friends List should now display the correct information. *Fixed an issue where certain Nvidia drivers were causing certain textures to appear pink. *Typical use of the middle mouse button should no longer cause the cursor to snap to the center of the screen.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-03-24. StarCraft II 2.1.9 Patch Notes. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-05-11. 2.1.8 December 19, 2014 Bug Fixes *Fixed a performance issue that caused a performance loss on some Mac and Windows client.Psione. December 19, 2014. StarCraft II Patch 2.1.8 - Patch Notes. Battle.net General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2014-02-02. 2.1.7 Version 2.1.7.33148 December 2, 2014 Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue that could cause the post-game score screen to become stuck while loading. *The "So many Banelings" achievement can now be completed properly. *The Confine Mouse Cursor option will now work correctly on Mac clients with Retina display. *Fixed an issue that could cause errors or delays when loading achievements.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-12-02. StarCraft II 2.1.7 Patch Notes. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-12-02. 2.1.6 Version 2.1.6.32540 October 21, 2014 Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue where StarCraft II would fail to load on some Windows XP machines. *Fixed an issue that prevented in-game voice chat from functioning correctly between party members. *Corrected the default graphic settings for several Mac graphic cards.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-10-21. StarCraft II 2.1.6 Patch Notes. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-11-10. 2.1.5 Version 2.1.5.32392 October 2, 2014 Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue that could cause the post-game score screen to become stuck while loading. *Fixed an issue that prevented replays generated in patch 2.1.3 from loading in newer versions of StarCraft II. *Fixed an issue where Mac clients could freeze when experiencing a game application crash in Full Screen mode. *Fixed an issue where the Hotkey UI panel would not appear correctly on initial selection.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-10-02. StarCraft II 2.1.5 Patch Notes. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-10-02. 2.1.4 General *WCS GameHeart **GameHeart's popular tournament UI has been reborn in the improved WCS GameHeart extension mod. **Players can apply the WCS GameHeart extension mod to any melee map from the Custom Games list. ***To create a game using an Extension Mod, enter the Custom Games list, hit the “Browse Maps” button, select any map, and then click “Create with Mod” to choose an Extension Mod from the list. ***The WCS GameHeart overlay can then be enabled by navigating to the Gameplay tab in the Options menu and selecting WCS 2.0 in the Observer Interface menu. **More information can be found in our WCS GameHeart blog. *Enhanced Team Colors **General ***Players can now choose to enhance the color of buildings, units, and spell effects via an in-game UI option. ****Team color intensity can be adjusted by navigating to the Gameplay tab in the Options menu and adjusting the value on the new ‘Team Color Intensity ‘slider. **Updated Unit/Spell Effects ***EMP, Scanner Sweep, Time Warp, and Mothership Core coloring have been updated to adopt team colors. ****Team colored spell effects can be enabled under the Gameplay tab in the Options menu by selecting ‘Enable Additional Team Color Textures’ Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue where the game display could freeze when using certain video hardware. *The Map preferences UI will no longer occasionally display placeholder text. *Fixed an issue that could cause the matchmaking options to become unavailable. *Fixed an issue where parties could sometimes become split when joining Custom Games. *The Ultralisk will no longer lose the Frenzied ability when burrowed. *Fixed an issue where using Abduct or Graviton Beam on a Ghost would sometimes not cancel a nuclear strike. *Carrier Interceptors will no longer pause when attacking a target under the effects of Mass Recall. *The in-game UI will no longer disappear when watching a replay after using the Streamlined Observer UI. *Fixed an issue where music would fail to loop in some Campaign missions. *The Colossus model will no longer appear larger when killed during warp-in on the Phantoms of the Void mission. *Fixed an issue where sound offsets could occasionally be ignored.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-09-23. StarCraft II 2.1.4 Patch Notes. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-09-23. ;Public Test Realm - Enhanced Team Colors With enhanced team colors, you'll be able to give your in-game colors a boost. By increasing the color intensity of units, building and some effects, you can customize your experience based on your specific preference. *'Updated Unit/Spell Effects:' In addition to providing enhanced colors for units and buildings, we’ve also added the option to enable team colors for some unit/spell effects. This includes Time Warp, EMP, Scanner Sweep, and the coloring on the Mothership Core. You can enable this feature by navigating to the Gameplay tab in the options menu. You can then select ‘Enable Additional Team Color Textures’ to apply team colors to these abilities. *'Color Intensity Slider:' Controlling the coloring on enhanced team colors can be done by adjusting the value on the new ‘Team Color Intensity ‘slider. You can find the slider on the Gameplay tab in the Options menu. Looking for a minor boost? Try setting it to 2 or 3. Want a major boost? Try out 10, or even 11! Yes, it goes to 11.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-08-27. Public Test Realm: Patch 2.1.4. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-09-23. 2.1.2 STARCRAFT II PATCH 2.1.2 Version 2.1.2.30315 May 20, 2014 StarCraft II 2.1.2 Patch Notes Bug Fixes *Your Friends List should now sort correctly based on friend type. *Players set to ‘Busy’ will no longer see Chat Channel messages. *The New Messages counter will now correctly update for messages sent from the same player across multiple games. *New chat tabs should no longer appear when continuing a conversation with a player who has logged in and out of multiple games. *Fixed an issue where players could appear as offline in StarCraft II when logging in and out of multiple games. *Fixed an issue which occasionally prevented a player's presence from updating when logging into StarCraft II from the Battle.net Desktop App.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-05-20. StarCraft II 2.1.2 Patch Notes. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-05-20. 2.1.1 STARCRAFT II PATCH 2.1.1 Version 2.1.1.29261 March 4, 2014 StarCraft II 2.1.1 Patch Notes Bug Fixes *The Follow Unit shortcut (CTRL + SHIFT + F) is now working properly. *The game should no longer return an error when you create a lobby with Extension Mods under certain conditions. *Games created with private Extension Mods can no longer be opened to the public. *A Viper can no longer be prevented from Abducting a unit by another Viper queuing Abduct on the target unit. *Custom icons for Groups and Clans should now update properly after they are changed. *Fixed a bug that caused a discrepancy in the displayed number of members in a Group. *Fixed a bug preventing player and map attributes from publishing properly in multiple regions. *Fixed a bug causing the game to crash when Take Command was activated on a replay. *The UI overlay can no longer be activated while a new or saved campaign mission is being loaded. *Fixed a bug preventing some achievements from correctly counting certain actions. *Achievements are now being properly awarded on StarCraft Master.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-03-04. StarCraft II 2.1.1 Patch Notes. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-03-04. 2.1.0 STARCRAFT II PATCH 2.1 Version 2.1.0.28667 January 21, 2014 GENERAL *Free Arcade and More **The entirety of the Arcade, along with all of the maps, mods, and games found within, has been made accessible to all StarCraft II: Starter Edition players for free. **All Custom Games are now available to Starter Edition players. **All three races have been unlocked for Starter Edition players. **More information can be found in our Free Arcade blog. You can also check out our Free Arcade and Art Tools videos. *New Extension Mods Feature **Mod developers can now create Extension Mods, which consist of parameter sets that can be published to Battle.net for use with any StarCraft II melee map. **Players can apply any Extension Mod to any melee map from the Custom Games list. ***To create a game using an Extension Mod, enter the Custom Games list, hit the “Browse Maps” button, select any map, and then click “Create with Mod” to choose an Extension Mod from the list. ** The “Top Played Games” section of the Custom Games list now displays the most popular melee map and Extension Mod combinations. **For more information, please see our Patch 2.1 Preview: Extension Mods blog post. *Extension Mod Samples **Three pre-made Extension Mods have already been published to Battle.net so that players and developers alike can quickly get familiar with this new feature. ***All Units Explode – Every unit explodes upon death, damaging all surrounding units. ***Big Game Hunters – All Mineral Patch and Vespene Geyser resource counts are dramatically increased. ***Wandering Minerals – Mineral Patches randomly wander the map, much like neutral critters. *More Levels and New Rewards **The level cap for each race has been increased from 30 to 35. **Added three new race-specific “StarCrafts”-themed decals that can be unlocked at level 32. **Added three new race-specific “StarCrafts”-themed portraits that can be unlocked at level 35. **Have a look at the new rewards and get all the leveling details in our Patch 2.1 Preview: More Levels and New Rewards blog post. *First Win of the Day XP Bonus Increased **The bonus received for the “First Win of the Day” with each race has been increased from 25,000 to 100,000 experience points. *Classic StarCraft Soundtrack **The original StarCraft and StarCraft: Brood War soundtracks have been re-mastered and made available for play in StarCraft II. ***Open the Options menu (F10), navigate to the Sound tab, and then locate the “Soundtrack” option to select which soundtrack from the dropdown list will play in-game. **More details can be found in our Patch 2.1 Preview: Classic StarCraft Soundtrack in StarCraft II blog post. *New Loading Screen Tips **Two new tips have been added that will display on both Wings of Liberty and Heart of the Swarm loading screens. **Three new tips have been added that will display exclusively on Heart of the Swarm loading screens. BATTLE.NET *Clan and Group Improvements **Create Events ***A new Events tab has been added to Clan and Group windows. ***Clan and Group owners and officers can now create and schedule events for their clan or group. ****To schedule an event, navigate to the Clan or Group's Events tab and then click Create Event in the lower left corner. ****All upcoming events will be displayed chronologically within the Events tab and up to five events will also be displayed in the Events section of the StarCraft II home screen. **Group Icons ***Clan and Group owners and officers can now upload a custom image for use as an icon by navigating to the clan or group's Info tab and then clicking Edit Info. ***Group Icons will display in the top left corner of clan and group windows and also appear in group finder search results. **Clan Decals ***Clan owners and officers can now upload a custom image for use as a clan decal. ***Clan Decals will display above clan members’ town hall structures in-game. **For more detailed instructions, as well as Group Icon and Clan Decal image requirements, please see our Patch 2.1 Preview: Clan and Group Improvements blog post. *Inactive Players Removed from Public Game Lobbies **After a period of inactivity in a public game lobby, players who remain unresponsive will receive notification that they will soon be automatically removed from that lobby. **If a lobby host is removed this way, another player from the lobby will be automatically promoted to host. EDITOR *General **The Game Attributes dialog now supports changing the list order of attributes and values. **The Game Attributes dialog now shows all possible players within a mod. **The Always Use Latest Version dependency option is now available for all dependencies, regardless of author. Please keep in mind that using this option means any unexpected changes to the mod could change or break map functionality. **Added preference for obfuscating script files when publishing locked files (within File > Preferences > Battle.net.) Please note that this does not obfuscate custom script code. **The Default Map preference for testing mods can now be any map file, and is chosen using a file browser (within File > Preferences > Test Document.) **Map Image Export dialog now includes buttons for copying game or editor view settings into custom settings *Trigger Module **Added setting for automatically loading trigger libraries defined within mods without requiring the map to reference it. This is found within Data > Library > Change Library ID. This defaults on for libraries created within extension mods. *Data Module **Added tooltips to many enumerations in Actor Data. BUG FIXES *General **Marauders can now be properly trained in Heart of the Swarm Terran Training Stages 1 and 2. **The Reaper is now properly listed as a trainable unit in Terran Training Stage 1. **Fixed an inconsistency with the order in which players are displayed in Default Observer UI leaderboard tabs. **Resource amounts on the Units Lost tab now properly update when a unit is killed while morphing. **Player chat messages no longer persist when scrubbing through a replay. **The Follow Unit Group replay function now properly follows the selected player's units, rather than jumping to nearby units. **Fixed an issue that could cause a drop in performance when many workers are mining from a Vespene Geyser. **Added Windows 8.1 support for the Traditional Chinese Phonetic IME as well as Chinese IME MSPY 2010. *Wings of Liberty Campaign **General ***Seeker Missiles launched by Battlecruisers on the third level of Lost Viking now properly track the Viking. *Battle.net **Clarified the requirements for A.I. Romp achievements. **Fixed an issue that could cause Score Screens to display an incorrect number of units trained. **Suggesting an offline player to a party no longer causes a crash. **The length of the Move Sounds dropdown menu under Sounds Options now matches the length of similar dropdowns. *Gameplay and Races **General ***Fixed an issue that could cause a revealed player's cloaked structures to remain invisible, but still attackable, for opponents. ***Weather effects have been removed from Polar Night LE. **Terran ***Double clicking or Ctrl + Clicking a Hellion or Hellbat now properly selects all Hellions and Hellbats on screen. ***The Transformation Servos upgrade icon is now properly displayed in the Observer UI Production panel while it is being researched. ***The Viking's Lanzer Torpedoes can no longer track units relocated long distances by the Mass Recall ability. ***The tooltip for the Medivac's Heal ability now properly indicates that 3 life is healed per 1 energy. **Protoss ***Motherships and Mothership Cores that attack an enemy unit prior to using Mass Recall are no longer revealed on the minimap or through the fog of war. ***The tooltip for the Oracle's Revelation ability now appropriately indicates that neutral units and structures within the casting radius will be granted vision. ***The targeting indicator for the Oracle's Revelation ability now properly matches its actual casting size. ***Zealots no longer perpetually cycle between Charge and Attack commands when a unit behind unpathable terrain is the target of a Charge command. **Zerg ***Overseer Cocoons are no longer attributed as Massive units. ***The Viper's Consume ability tooltip now properly indicates that 2.5 energy is restored per second. ***The Consume debuff icon is no longer removed from a structure's info panel before all Vipers using Consume have finished channeling the ability. ***Error messages are no longer displayed when a unit that has recently been Mass Recalled is targeted by the Viper's Abduct ability. ***The Hive's info panel no longer displays a kill counter. **Graphics ***Fixed an issue that could cause shaders to fail to generate in some cases. ***Beam attacks no longer briefly reveal the location of a Mothership Core that has completed casting Mass Recall. **Editor ***General ****Toggling SetFilterPlayers now causes actor models, doodads, and units to disappear and reappear appropriately. ****Archon resource costs are now correctly removed from the MineralsUsedCurrentArmy and VespeneUsedCurrentArmy stats when an Archon is destroyed. ****Corrupt .SC2Interface files placed into the Interfaces folder no longer prevent working files from being displayed in the Observer Interface dropdown list. ****Leaderboard progress bars no longer display erratic color flickering as they become filled. ****Publishing errors no longer occur while attempting to publish a map to multiple regions when custom attributes exist. ***Terrain Module ***Several optimizations have been made for the Fill Texture tool. ***The Render Statistics bar now properly displays data when Show Render Statistics is enabled. ***Trigger Module ****It is now possible to unload a specific unit from a transport using triggers. ****Hit points now scale appropriately when using Set Global Time Scale to speed up the game. ****Real and integer Modify Player Score actions now produce results consistent with desired parameter values. ****Using the UnitSetPosition trigger with the blend parameter set to true no longer breaks missile tracking. ****Disabled action indicator icons now properly update once all parameters are set for the Set Variable action. ****Fixed issues with accessing custom attribute values within mods. ***Data Module ****The search feature for Term Types within the "(Basic) Event: Subject" field of a Query Response-type actor should now work correctly. ****Imported icons that share the same path and name as existing files now behave consistently in the Data Module and in-game. ****Corrected a typo for all Umojan Lab Gate unit variations.2014-01-21.StarCraft II Patch 2.1 Notes. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-01-21. References Category:StarCraft II updates